


tall, dark, and bitter

by gudetama (elementary)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementary/pseuds/gudetama
Summary: Inspired by:Person A: Hey, how do you want your coffee?Person B: As dark and bitter as my soul.Person A: Alright, one glass of milk coming right up.





	tall, dark, and bitter

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm tired of coffeeshop aus," I say as I write one. But the quote I found just struck me with inspiration so here's my first and last coffeeshop thing. And wow, it's actually short which is a first for me!
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading :)

“What is this?” Percival asks, incredulous.

“That would be milk, Mr. Graves,” replies the barista.

Percival blinks, frowns. “Yes, I know what it _is_ , but I didn’t order it.”

“Not exactly, but kind of.”

“I ordered my usual,” Percival grits through his teeth. Damn it, he doesn’t need this today on top of a terrible morning.

“Specifically, you asked for coffee that’s “as dark and bitter as my soul” and trust me, we don’t carry such a brew,” is his answer. “That's as close as I could get.”

Percival looks down once more at the innocent cup of milk, and suddenly the implication hits him in light of their earlier exchange. His cheeks heat in anger at the mockery, but when he glances up again, the smile that he gets is far too genuine to be playing such tricks. He forces down the hurt and annoyance for the moment.

“If this is your impression of me, I’m not sure you know me that well,” he mutters.

“From what I’ve seen so far, you haven’t done much to change it,” the other says.

Is he serious? Percival inwardly groans, face warm now from another reason. His flight instinct kicks in, but before he can grab the cup and leave, another worker interrupts.

“Oh my god, Newt! Do you _want_  to chase off one of our regulars?” Tina exclaims. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Graves; if you give me a minute, I’ll get your usual order right away.”

“No, no, that’s fine,” he stops her with a wave of his hand. “I’m in need of some calcium lately.” Then he bites his lip from speaking further because that was incredibly lame and now two sets of eyes are staring at him like he has gone off the deep end. “Yes, anyway, thank you and have a good day. Keep the change.”

He hastily makes his exit, ignores Tina's voice that follows him saying, “Look what you did, Newt, damn it,” and decides that he won’t be coming back here for coffee anytime soon.

 

 

Which is why he finds himself back the next day, carefully orders his usual and doesn't look Newt in the eyes.

“Um, here you go, Mr. Graves,” he hears Newt say as a cup of coffee slices into view on the counter. “Wait! Please.”

Percival looks up, startled, as Newt grabs the hand reaching for the coffee.

“I—look, I didn’t mean—” Newt pauses, glances through his lashes shyly. “If I. Upset you, yesterday. I’m sorry. I meant it as a compliment because I really do think you’re a good man—”

“Newt,” Percival interrupts gently, smiles slightly when Newt snaps his mouth shut and flushes. “I understand, thank you.”

“Oh. Oh, that’s good. Good,” Newt rambles. “I’m glad you’re back. I really thought—Tina said—oh, yes, I’ll be right with you, ma’am!”

It’s then that Newt finally lets go of Percival’s hand, doesn’t seem to have noticed that he had been holding on this whole time. He watches briefly as Newt greets the new customer, and with a warmed heart and even warmer coffee, Percival leaves the café.

Despite what Newt may thinks, a daily dose of caffeine isn’t the only reason why Percival drops by every day. Truth be told, it isn’t the greatest-tasting coffee he has ever had, but a certain, cute barista makes it and that’s all the excuse it needs. But Percival’s flirting—even the most obvious displays of interest without outright embarrassing himself—had yielded no results and caused thorough discouragement. With work having put him in an awful mood yesterday morning, the assumption that Newt was playing a prank on him would have been the last straw.

Well, a Graves never gives in so easily; his grandfather would be ashamed.

Percival takes a sip of his drink, grimaces at the taste. Perhaps he will try again tomorrow.

 

 

_Epilogue:_

 

“That was supposed to be a heart?” Percival asks sceptically.

“Shush, Percival.”

“Not even the power of love could miraculously improve his latte art, unfortunately,” Tina sighs.

“Tina!”

“You know, in the movies, they usually jot down a phone number on the receipt.”

“Of course. You try doing that with your boss—who is also your brother—breathing down your neck.”

“Not everyone is as conspicuous as you, Newt,” Tina laughs.

“So I had to be a little subtle. I don’t hear you complaining,” Newt shrugs.

Percival clears his throat. “I do have a complaint: took me a whole three months to realize that we had a mutual interest.”

“Alright, _fine_. I can’t flirt for the life of me. Happy? Now get to work, you arse.”

“I’ll pick you up later, darling,” Percival says, smiling. “Thanks for the coffee.” Then he kisses Newt’s cheek and turns away, suppresses a laugh as Tina wonders aloud how Newt managed get a boyfriend like him.

That evening, Percival offers to serve Newt for once.

“How do you like your coffee?”

“As dark and bitter as my soul,” Newt replies cheekily.

His boyfriend pouts like a child when presented with a cup of espresso, and gives Percival an excuse to kiss it until it turns upside down.

The espresso goes untouched, cooling by its lonesome as they share a glass of warm milk instead.


End file.
